Sin Titulo
by Hiruta
Summary: One Shot. Algo de Shonen ai


| Sin título |

"Ocho horas de viaje para llegar a la ciudad, tres horas en auto para el pueblo, una hora caminando a la casa indicada y no la reconocí. Pintada recientemente, limpia como alguna vez la llegué a ver, un jardín agradable y hasta un segundo piso. Fue obvio, 'Él' ya no vive ahí.

No fue necesario tocar a la puerta, una mujer salió. Luego de unas pocas preguntas supe que él se había marchado hace varios años, pasando la casa a otros 3 dueños antes que a ella.

-_Mala suerte_ - sé que dirías.

-Pésima – te contestaría mientras me doy la vuelta en dirección a la última opción que tengo: ir al segundo lugar que más detesto. Bien sabes dónde, sabía que tendría que ir allí si pasaba algo como esto, siendo 'nuestro' plan el mismo (llegar e irnos como el viento).

Me percaté de esas miradas en el camino, hasta murmullos y otros que corrían de vuelta a sus casas como si fuese un fantasma. Pero nadie se atrevía a hablarme o acercarse.

_-¡Si que eres famoso, pelirrojo!_ –ya te hubiera escuchado 'animarme'.

También los conocía; vecinos y amigos de la familia… o eso aparentaban. En aquellos días era un pueblo pequeño, era fácil enterarse de todo. Mi 'familia' fue quizá su novela favorita.

No tardé en llegar, después de todo, no estaba lejos de casa. También cambió pero no tanto como mi antiguo hogar, aún conservaba el nombre familiar, el material recién reemplazado de madera, los ventanales impecables y con un letrero de bienvenida a la cabeza de la entrada, ¿tanto gana una taberna?.

Entré siendo ignorado (o quizá el sol de la tarde detrás de mí no les permitía reconocer mi rostro). Miré su lugar favorito; vacío. Me senté entonces a la barra a esperar.

-¿Qué le sirvo? –miré al cantinero y así nos quedamos varios minutos.

Tenía una cara de sorpresa, yo sabía que le conocía pero no estaba muy seguro. Se marchó.

Definitivamente no era el cantinero que conocí hace años, ya era bastante viejo. Tal vez era su nieto, si, las mismas facciones. Llegué a jugar con él de niño.

-Aquí tiene –me despertó de mi pensar el mismo cantinero, esta vez, sonriendo. Y la razón era lo que me trajo: jugo de naranja.

Reí por lo bajo (eso te hubiera desconcertado) –'Las personas no cambian' –y medio miré esa mesa que ambos conocemos

-Nunca –contestó a mi duda; 'él' llegaría.

Se marchó y seguí mirando el vaso con jugo. "La bebida de los niños" solía decir su abuelo cuando le pedíamos algo de beber.

Tal vez por lástima, dudo mucho que fuera otra cosa por la que me trataban tan bien conociendo mi situación, el por qué estaba ahí esperando por un hombre ahogándose en alcohol.

Nuevamente desperté de mi delirio al verlo entrar. Ignorado igualmente por la multitud, directo a la mesa de siempre, sin saludar, avisando al cantinero que empezara con la botella de siempre. Lo repasé todo, lo que pensaba decirle, esperaba a que se entretuviera cuando le llevaran la primera bebida.

-¿Nerviosa, princesa? –te escucharía burlarte.

Me dirigí a su mesa, me senté frente a él. Pensó en reclamar pero luego me reconoció, después de todo, somos parientes.

-…Yuriy – al fin pudo decir, yo asentí -¿qué quieres? –se sirvió de la botella como si nada –dinero no tengo –bebió.

-Y jamás te lo pediría –le aclaré –sólo quería arreglar unas cosas

-¿Piensas golpearme? –se sirvió de nuevo ya sin mirarme

-Hace unos años lo hubiera hecho

Se burló -¿Qué es diferente?, ¿ese estúpido juego de trompitos te enseñó algo?

Tomé otro vaso sobrante del cual me serví un poco, él me miró de mala gana –tranquilo, te lo pagaré con las ganancias que me dan ese 'estúpido juego de trompos' –y bebí

Sabía que se levantaría y gritaría -¡¿A eso viniste? ¡¿A contarme lo bien que vives y presumirme todo lo que tienes mientras yo no tengo nada?

Ni siquiera lo miré, disfrutaba del sabor del alcohol (tú sabes que no era sólo eso) ignorando hasta las miradas del resto de los clientes que parecieron reconocerme. Comenzaron a susurrar.

-Lo tenías todo, padre. Si no lo tienes ahora es porque lo despreciaste.

Por un momento pensó, los murmullos lo despertaron, tomó la botella con la intensión de salir –vamos –me indicó y lo seguí.

Luego de algunos metros dejaron de seguirnos esas miradas.

-¿Acaso quieres volver a ser el tema de conversación del día de mañana para esa gente?

-Me disgusta tanto como a ti pero odio más ese lugar.

No dijo más el resto del camino. Ya se había ocultado el sol y aunque había luces en las calles, pasábamos por las partes oscuras para evitar más miramientos de conocidos. Si bien no éramos la única familia con tantos problemas, nuestra historia no podía ser del todo ignorada por la gente chismosa.

Pasamos a un callejón oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta levemente iluminada por una lámpara improvisada con un foco y cables desnudos. Él entró y yo cerré la puerta al entrar. Se sentó a la mesa del comedor mirando la botella, yo observaba el lugar. Comida podrida, trastes sucios, harapos viejos; todos regados por aquí y por allá, muebles cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo, sin mencionar las varias botellas apiladas para quedar mejor en menor espacio. Fue sólo la cocina, comedor y sala, no quise imaginar cómo estaría el baño y la habitación. Tú te habrías sentido en casa si no fuera porque el lugar era más pequeño y, al menos, no vi ratas entre el montón de ropa sucia.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –me preguntó buscando un vaso limpio de entre los que había en la mesa.

-Hoy en la tarde, mañana me iré –tomé un vaso sucio y lo lavé.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres –esta vez me llenó el vaso antes que a él.

Asentí, bebí y contemple de nuevo esa pila de botellas en la esquina de la casa. Él se dio cuenta.

-No sé por qué las puse allí. Cada vez que las veo me recuerdan su alto precio; mi vida, tu madre… y tú.

-Así lo decidiste –le di poca importancia.

-Hum, tú no sabes lo que es eso.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí con ironía -¿Sabes? Cuando llegabas a casa, luego de beber sin control, temblaba de miedo esperando que me dieras una paliza de la nada o viendo cómo casi matabas a madre a golpes. Tanto ella como yo te teníamos miedo pero, de cierta forma, dependíamos de ti, o eso pensamos. Cuando desperté y ya no estaba una mañana quise ir a buscarla. La idea de quedarme solo contigo me aterraba, ¿qué podía hacer para defenderme a los 5 años? Ese hecho no te abrió los ojos, seguías bebiendo, seguías golpeándome por cada pequeñez. Hasta que conocí a alguien que me convenció de marcharme.

-Kuznetsov –te recordó –ese bastardo –y te conoce.

-… Si, el bastardo que me hizo ver que, contigo, estaba en el paraíso. –es cierto y lo sabes.

Dominó el silencio, ambos pensativos, sin miramientos, sólo bebimos, dormimos y me levanté temprano al día siguiente.

Lo vi limpiando la cocina. No dijimos nada entonces, ninguno habló de lo que hizo en todo ese tiempo, ¿para qué?, ambos sabíamos que no volveríamos a vernos luego de que me marchara. Entonces…

-¿A qué viniste? –preguntó al sentarse a mi lado sin cruzar miradas.

_-¡Ya dilo!_ -te escuché en mi mente, tú sabes la respuesta porque fuiste quien me impulsó (como siempre) a venir hasta aquí.

Me levanté sin decir nada arreglando las ideas para contestar, miré el reloj y empecé –Vine porque alguien me lo pidió; que bebiera contigo, que conociera dónde vives y conversara un poco contigo. No te confundas, no es que te perdone pero tampoco significa que te odie. No eras nada para mí hasta que él me pidió considerarlo. –y por alguna extraña razón me sentí descansado…

-Dile –atrajo mi atención –que gracias –creo que me sonrió.

-Ya lo escuchó –fue lo último que le dije al marcharme. De nuevo un largo viaje a casa.

Bien, lo hice y te consta. Prácticamente estuviste ahí para verlo… De acuerdo, no dije lo "otro" pero no hacía falta y es casi imposible que llegara a decirlo, no pidas milagros. Nunca admitiría que llegué a entender lo que hizo como tampoco llegué a admitir …

-_No hace falta_ –eso dijiste alguna vez… pero me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso."

... ...

_-¿Me trajiste algo?_

Se agachó dejando un ramo de flores en el piso.

_-Que detallista, pelirrojo. ¿Qué vendrá después?, ¿una deliciosa noche en la cama?_

No pudo levantarse, cerró los ojos con un gesto de querer olvidar.

_-¿Quieres que te abrace?_

Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado su respuesta, una ligera capa de agua calló sobre él que ya yacía sobre sus piernas frente a una lápida que le costaba reconocer el nombre inscrito en ella: **'**_Boris Kuznetsov_**'**


End file.
